At present, a proprietary user of SIM card bound with proprietary VPN (Virtual Private Network) service has to create a VPN profile manually in advance (e.g., set the address of a VPN server) before he/she can access the VPN server from a VPN client (e.g., a mobile terminal running Android system), and has to input his/her user name and password every time he/she connects to the VPN server. Consequently, the user experience is unsatisfactory.